The Fall Of Humanity
by NuclearAssassin
Summary: I do not own anything associated with Attack On Titan. I only own my OC's and plot.


_**Hey people, just some random guy deciding to write a fan fic of Attack On Titan. This will be mostly OC's, and it will be my original plot. I do not own Attack On Titan or anything related to it, just my OC's and plot. Enjoy or the titans will eat chu :3**_

It was a typical day in Shiganshina. It was sunny, the breeze was rolling through the alleyways, and people were all outside enjoying their day. Well, most were enjoying it at least. This particular group of Teens rarely had any fun. They always complained that it was too closed in and tight throughout the city. There was a grassy area on the outskirts of the city, and they went there a lot. Today they wanted to but one of them had a broken leg and they didn't want to leave him behind. So, they hung out at his place for the day. The group was all sitting in his room. Two were sitting on the bed, one on the chair, and the other one on the floor.

The first member of the group was Blake. Blake was 15. He had dirt brown hair with blue eye's. He was the definition of angry. His brother that he was incredibly close with joined the scouts and went down to an abnormal out beyond the wall. When he found out he locked himself away from everyone, even his friends. It took a good month to accept the news, then he finally started being social again. He's the quiet one out of the group, and rarely talks. When he does it's either to agree or disagree with somebody.

The next teen in the group was a 16 year old girl named Violet. She had blonde hair and grassy green eyes. Violets family was all dead thanks to a strange sickness. Strangely enough she is the friendliest out of the group and is the one who tries to settle things down when they start to get crazy. She also thinks it's her duty to make Blake happy. Attempt after attempt she never gives up. Everyone thinks she's madly in love with him, and I wouldn't say they were wrong.

Third in the group was a younger boy named Mark. He was 14 and the youngest in the group. Mark was the one with the broken leg, and the one who's house everybody was in. Mark had coal black hair and only one eye, which is a dark blue. He lost his left eye when he fell and impaled it on a stick at age 8. Mark was the only one in the group who had all of his family alive. He was grateful for it to. He also had the best life out of everybody in the group.

The last person in the group was a girl by the name of Emma. Being 17 she was the oldest of the group. She had honey colored hair and blue eyes. Emma had her father killed by a strange disease that swept through Shiganshina. She was just on the line in between being social and antisocial. She talked often, but not for long. She also got worried easy, very very easy. once Mark was inside with a sickness for a few days and she freaked out worried that he was going to die. He was fine of course, but she had a freakout never the less.

"Hey guys you can go to the field if you want. I really don't mind being alone." Mark said looking at their bored faces.

"No I won't go without you." Violet said. "I wont leave you out like that!"

"Seriously I don't care. You're all bored and so am I. If you guys are all gone I can sleep away the boredom." Mark said trying to convince them to leave.

"Guys he wants us to leave so he can sleep lets just go. I wanna go to the field anyway so lets go." Blake said in an aggravated tone.

"Thats a way to say it." Mark said.

"Fine. We'll vote. I say no but Blake says yes. Emma, you're the one who makes the difference here. Stay or go?" Violet said.

"I want to stay with him." Emma said quietly. Did I forget to mention she's shy?

"It's Mark's damn house and he says go so get the hell up and let's go." Blake said.

"Stop being so angry."

"I'm not. Now lets go."

"Yes you are! Don't deny it."

"Violet I swear to god I'm going to start yelling let's just go."

"Fine." Violet said with an angry face. Blake looked like he wanted to punch a hole in the wall which was never a good thing.

They arrived at the field about a half hour later and it was empty. Violet jumped into the soft grass and rolled around until she was comfortable. Blake found a random spot and collapsed onto his side, and Emma went and sat a few feet away.

"Blake can you do me a favor?" Violet asked in a soothing voice so he didn't get mad again.

"What." Blake asked annoyed. While he said that Violet rolled over to him.

"Be happy!" she yelled as she wrapped her arms around him. "I'm not letting go until I see you happy!"

"Get the hell off of me!" Blake yelled trying to stand up. Se kept pulling him down whenever he tried.

"Just be happy at least once for me. I know you're still upset about your brother but it's been two years. You need to lighten up now and accept he's gone." She said this in an incredibly soothing voice that could lull a person to sleep. He finally stopped struggling and just lie there.

"Don't talk about him. All you're doing is bringing back bad memories." Blake said, starting to get all choked up. "Just don't." He started to cry a little and just lie there motionless.

"I just made it worse didn't I." she said. "I tried a new way to make you happy and it didn't work. I just made you angrier and sadder." she took her arms way from being around him. "I-I'm sorry if that means anything right now." she moved back to her original spot and cried a little. "I just messed up like I always do."

"It isn't your fault." Blake said. He inched towards her. "It's mine for still being attached. I should have forgot about him a while ago." He finally reached her and hugged her. "You have nothing to cry over. I do."

"Th-Thank you Blake.' she said. He tried to release his hug but she pulled his arms back around her. "Don't let go. Your comfortable."

"Fine." he said blushing slightly.

"You two having fun?" Emma asked giggling.

"Shit I forgot you were here." Blake said quickly yanking his arms away and rolling away. "I only did that because she seemed sad."

"Wait since when did you care?" Emma said smirking.

"I-I don't it's just. You know what Emma? Fuck off." Then Blake curled up and murmured to himself.

"You ruined it he was almost happy." Violet said doing the same thing as Blake. Then all of a sudden they heard everyone in the city making noise.

"Whats that about?" Emma asked. Something happening in the middle of…. Oh my god."

"What asshole?" Blake asked.

"L.. Look at the wall." She said with a tremble in her voice. Blake looked toward the wall and so did Violet. They weren't expecting what they saw at all.

"Dear god. What is that thing?" Blake said. "It's too big to be a titan. None of them are that big."

"It is" Violet sid petrified in fear. Then the titan did something that would change the way humanity was. It kicked a very large hole into the wall. People were running and screaming and wall chunks flew everywhere.

"Oh fuck. Guys look at Marks house." Emma said. The others both looked and what they saw stuck in their head forever. There was a huge piece of the wall embedded in the roof right where his bed is.

"GO. MOVE WE NEED TO GET TO HIM!" Blake screamed as loud as he could. Then the three got up and sprinted towards the shattered house.


End file.
